Pequeña
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir llega a visitar a Bridgette a su casa encontrándola dormida, y al intentar ayudarla se dará cuenta de ciertos aspectos de Bridgette que había ignorado.


**Hola a todos! Esta ocasión me base por completo en una imagen de esta linda parejita BriChat, en verdad, adoro a los del universo PV, todos lo saben, y por estoy aquí y tienen otra historia dedicada a ellos. Adore tanto escribir esto y espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Y bueno, sin mucho más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Pequeña.

Capítulo único.

Chat Noir amaba la ciudad de noche, podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera, olvidándose de ser el perfecto hijo de Gabriel Agreste, y soltarse como nunca antes podía hacerlo sin mascara, no, su máscara era la de Félix Agreste, Chat Noir era su verdadero rostro. Algo complicado y sencillo de entender a la vez, y esa noche tenia deseos de ver a la acosadora de su forma civil, no hay que malinterpretar, la chica era agradable cuando no le acosaba y hacia incesantes invitaciones, también había descubierto que la chica era simpática y una buena escucha y conversadora, y en poco habían formado un fuerte lazo de amistad, y lo mejor es que podía comer todo lo que quisiera olvidándose de su estricta dieta de modelo, después de todo el trabajo de héroe le ayudaba a quemar más calorías de las necesarias y era imposible dejar de lado las delicias de los Dupain-Cheng, era como un sacrilegio. Al llegar a su destino vio la luz del cuarto de Bridgette encendida, tocó la trampilla pero no hubo respuesta, saltó entonces hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y al entrar torció la boca y negó con la cabeza. Bridgette estaba dormida en su escritorio babeando un libro de la escuela, había notas, libretas y algunos retazos de tela y dibujos, seguro que la chica estaba estudiando y diseñando alguna nueva prenda, tal vez todo a la vez. El aire se coló por la ventana, un poco frío y recordó que habían pronosticado un frente frío para esa noche.

-Esa tonta, se va a enfermar.- dijo al ver su sencillo pijama de camiseta blanca y short rosa, cerró la ventana y fue hacia la chica para llevarla a la cama, no podía dejarla así.- Bridgette, Bridgette...- picó su mejilla con su garra pero la chica apenas hizo un leve sonido de ronquido y Chat tuvo que aguantarse la risa.- Vamos a ver... arriba.- dijo tomándola de debajo de los brazos y cargarla como si fuese un infante, para su sorpresa la chica se prendó de él casi como si fuese un koala.

-Mmmm, Chat Noir...- murmuró la chica.

-Tranquila, te llevo a la cama.- mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de lo ligera que era, no le era difícil moverse, también se dio cuenta de lo curiosamente pequeña que era. No era tan alta como varias de sus compañeras, aunque era más alta que Alyx y Mylene, pero ella era muy ligera y... suave.- Eres tan pequeña...- murmuró Chat y sin problema subió a su cama para dejarla... pero ella no se soltó.- No puede ser, Bridgette suéltate.

-Mmm, me gusta como hueles.- contestó adormilada y Chat suspiró.

-Princess necesito que te sueltes.

-No...- Chat ahora parecía algo incómodo ante la situación, así que ambas manos las puso en las rodillas de Bridgette y separó sus piernas de su cintura y como pudo la tomó de las muñecas y las separó poniéndolas a los costados de la cabeza sobre la cama.

-Fiuu al fin.- la posición en la que estaba ahora le dio qué pensar, el gato apoyado sujetando sin mucha presión sus muñecas y encima de ella entre sus piernas. Chat se sonrojó.- Esto podría malinterpretarse.- iba a separarse pero se quedó contemplando a la chica en aquella posición. En verdad era pequeña, su cuerpo la cubría con facilidad, pero notó varias cosas, como sus largas pestañas, sus labios rosas entreabiertos, miró hacia abajo, Bridgette tenía buen cuerpo, atlético, suave, en pocas palabras, era bonita, regresó su vista a su rostro, seguía dormida y entonces notó algo que había pasado por alto, eran pecas, se acercó un poco a su rostro, era verdad, tenía unas casi imperceptibles pecas en el puente de su nariz ¿quién lo diría? Viéndola así parecía demasiado adorable.- Vaya, eres adorable princess.- susurró cerca de su rostro y su aliento mentolado llegó a Bridgette que aspiró y abrió poco a poco los ojos topándose con la de un gato que bien conocía.

-¿Chat?- y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, muñecas apresadas, gato casi encima suyo, ¡CAMA! La suma de todo eso hizo que se sonrojara primero de la pena para después pasar a la ira.- Chat Noir...- gruñó y el gato negro de inmediato la soltó.

-Bri-Bridgette no es lo que parece jaja, y-yo llegué y e-estabas en el escritorio tan indefensa y descubierta que... ¡Espera! No es como suena, si me dejaras explicarte.

-¡GATO PERVERTIDO!- fue un poderoso derechazo que tiró de la cama a Chat Noir.- ¡Te voy a machacaaaaar!

-¡Miau! ¡Auxilio! ¡Protectora de animales sálvenmeeeeeee!

Al otro día Félix sentado estaba en su lugar con un parche en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Oh por Dios Félix! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una preocupada Bridgette.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Pero quién te hizo eso?- Félix gruñó.

-Una pequeña bestia salvaje.- dijo para confusión de la chica. Y es que Bridgette era pequeña y adorable, pero también era extremadamente fuerte. Y por ahora cierto gato deberá tener cuidado de no perder una de sus nueve vidas a manos de la adorable y fuerte pequeña Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

…

 **Y.. espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer mis historias y en serio, dejen review que me alegran el día, nada de tomatazos, esta escritora solo acepta pizzas y en tiempo de calor jugos bien helados! XD Aparta de su recompensa de imágenes de los sweet de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir. Y bueno, ya sin nada más que decir aparte que las letras no unen no importando dónde estemos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
